Volt from the Blue
by Elven Moon
Summary: After years of being blamed, picked on, and used as an unwilling lab rat for U.Z.Z., Victor finally snaps. One-Shot.


**To note:** This is my very first attempt at writing a The Secret Show story. I did my best to keep everyone in character, but if you believe anyone was acting "out of line," please drop me a review (or drop me one simply to say what you thought of it). Why did I write this? After watching a few episodes of the show, I wanted Victor to finally react to his "walking punching bag" status. Poor guy.

* * *

Victor Volt rubbed his hand against the cool handles of the skybike he had so often flown. He loved the way it would light up when activated, and the feel of the wind rushing through his hair with wild abandon as he flew with Anita to tackle a mission.

Unfortunately, this would be the last time Victor would be around the device, or even headquarters for that matter. After a few years of living and breathing U.Z.Z., the young agent was quitting. There was only so much a man could take.

* * *

It all began a mere two hours ago, but to him it felt like days.

"If you had listened to what I told you, this wouldn't have happened!" a thick accent revealing German origin scolded.

Victor and Professor Professor, both among the top employees at the organization, sat arguing in Briefing Room #1. Anita could only watch from her spot helplessly, biting her lower lip and wondering when they would stop. The short, bald inventor, usually quirky and easygoing, always ready with a joke, was ripping her partner a new one.

Doctor Doctor's wicked invention of the week had been a "Fruitalizer," meant to turn any object into the fruit of your choice. The main reason for this plan involved turning World Leader into a pomegranate, but before this could happen, Victor and Anita had arrived to stop her - sadly, Victor made a boo boo and everything in the surrounding area turned into oranges. It took Professor Professor days to invent an antidote, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"How was I supposed to know?" Victor argued. "If somebody had told me what the big red button did, I would've-"

"Order, order!" Changed Daily slammed his hand down on the mantlepiece next to him, demanding attention. "I cannot allow this to continue. It's a horrible threat to security, which, as you know, I take very seriously. That is why my name is changed daily. Today, you may call me," he paused to let his communicator beep and reveal a new name, "Oh... Betty Bumpy Biscuit."

Like any other time Changed Daily got his delightfully ridiculous new name, Victor and Anita burst into barely suppressed laughter while Professor Professor rocked back and forth, holding his mouth.

When it died down, Professor Professor removed his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye. "But seriously Victor, what are we to do with you?"

"Me? Why is it always me? Couldn't somebody else have easily screwed it up, hmm?"

"Well, Victor, I'd say 99.43895 percent of the time, it _is_ your fault. Don't you agree, Anita?" Professor Professor turned to her for approval.

"Um..." she said in a shaky voice, very hesitant to jump in and possibly make things worse. Victor took this as a "yes," and his insides tore in two.

Muttering only the word "Fine" in a hurt tone, the poor soul rose from his comfy red armchair and walked out of the room. He thought he heard Anita call out, but chose to ignore it.

* * *

And that was how it had come to that breaking point.

Save for his enemies, anybody who knew him could tell you what an enthusiastic and kind person he was. Sure, he had a habit of messing things up or misunderstanding. Sure, he was gullible and childish. But he was always ready for duty and willing to help out a friend at a second's notice. However, even a highly trained agent like him could only take so much, no matter how much he was able to forgive and shake off at the end of the day.

Why, not that long ago he'd been forced to marry a pig (and promptly thrust into a volcano) just so Professor Professor could watch his favorite TV show. He was given the lucky gene, only for it to backfire and make him the unluckiest person alive, resulting in several bruises and a long term fear of pianos. The poor young man had been used in countless "totally untested and highly dangerous" experiments and would probably still feel the aftereffects even in retirement. Any normal person would've quit a week after joining, if they lasted that long.

What would his parents say when he went back to resign? Both of them had a history with U.Z.Z., and in this way it was like a family business or tradition. Victor wished his father was there for advice, but unfortunately communication was near impossible, seeing as Lionel Volt was in another dimension and all. Mildred, his mother, would probably just offer a slice of mustard cake and make him feel sick on top of miserable.

Victor of the Future was another issue. If he really was meant to take over Betty Bumpy Biscuit's job someday, wouldn't that mean altering the time stream? Of course, if "Jet Strong"'s behavior was any indication, it would just be, as Anita said, "You, only older." What good was that?

The top agent sighed slowly, turning to walk away from where the skybikes were stored. His and Anita's relationship was a strange one. One minute she was praising him, the next yelling at him for whatever reason and showing little to no confidence in his ideas or actions. Still, he would miss the fiercely strong and independent woman without a doubt.

"Victor? Are you there?" That charming British accent could only have come from one person.

Pretending not to be would be pointless, so he waved his hand weakly and called out, "Over here."

Anita approached with caution, as though she suspected he was going to do something drastic. "Are you OK?"

Victor turned away to pout and cross his arms, back facing Anita. "No."

"Oh, Victor. Don't let what Professor Professor said get to you."

"That's easy for you to say, Anita, but I'm always being treated like a foolish fool's... foolish... thing. See, I can't even talk right."

She walked around to his front. "Nobody in the world is perfect... not even me. I know we can be hard on you, so even if you choose not to believe it, I want you to know that we all think you're a very important part of U.Z.Z."

Victor raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Seriously?"

She smiled widely, hands placed with confidence on her small hips. "Of course. Well, come on then, let's cheer up."

And then, she gave him a hug. It wasn't a gentle pat on the shoulder or arm, as this duo so often preferred to express affection and friendship to the other. No, it was an honest to goodness, comforting hug, something he never would've expected of her in a thousand years. And Victor was all too happy to return it, feeling his insides warm with a new kind of hope.

The moving moment didn't last long, however, and Anita's communicator went off. She swiftly lifted it from her belt and held it up with practiced ease.

"Victor, Anita!" Professor Professor's voice yelled frantically. "Doctor Doctor is on the move again. Get going, schnell, schnell!"

They turned to each other and nodded, running off to do their duty.

* * *

And as he landed in the tree, leaves and branches poking into every available opening of his body from an unfortunate fall, an all too familiar voice bellowed that infamous question.

"Victor, are you still alive?"

Yes. Yes, he was still alive. And boy, did it feel good.


End file.
